Una noche contigo
by Iskha
Summary: Cuando duermes tan cerca de la persona a la que amas, tantos pensamientos inundan tu cabeza...[IchigoXRukia]


Una noche contigo

Un instante que se alarga todo un tiempo de miles de años de soledad, sólo una mirada suya entre su pelo negro y el infinito toca a su fin. Esta tan cerca y tan lejos…  
Rukia…No se puede entender un nombre tan complicado con solo escucharlo, con simplemente conocerla, hay que amarla para perderse en sus movimientos, en su balanceo, en su perfume.  
No es sencillo simplemente dormir pensando que ella está tan cerca, se llega mucho más allá, se sueña con el momento fugaz de un abrazo.  
Puedo oír su respiración desde aquí, intento no pensar en ello, intento tapar mis oídos con las sábanas efímeras. Quizá lo que oiga no sea a ella, quizá sea la sangre recorriendo mis venas y pulmones, bombeada fuertemente para intentar salir de mi cuerpo y bañarla, para así estar más cerca que nunca.  
Y en el momento culminante en el que mis sueños se rinden ante la evidente derrota, ella se mueve entre las paredes estrechas del armario. Una puerta corredera me separa de mis ansias.  
Poso el pie en el suelo sin notarlo, sin querer hacerlo, pero deseándolo con todos mis huesos a la merced del sueño de Rukia. Mi cuerpo se mueve y balancea aproximándose al lugar prohibido. "No debo acercarme" me susurro intentando domar al deseo.  
La mano que toca ahora la puerta que no me deja verla está ansiosa de sensaciones.  
¿Qué daría por tocar sus parpados cerrados ante la ignorancia de quien la observa?  
"Eres especial Rukia, sólo tú sacarías toda la oscuridad que llevo dentro" Y apoyo la cabeza vencido por el cansancio de la monotonía de cada noche desesperado.  
Dibujo un claro pero a la vez tenebroso "te quiero" con los labios y se lo dedico a la diosa de mi muerte, la que sufro mientras la miro eternamente, día tras día, noche de locura tras noche. 

Me siento aprisionada entre las cuatro paredes que me separan de él. El hombre que me podría salvar del fénix de la muerte. Sólo necesito verte para caer en el olvido del amor desenfrenado, pero quizá sea peor cuando no te veo. Necesito tu presencia y estas sábanas son tan frías. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?  
Me incorporo en el armario estrecho y le miro a través de la opaca puerta corredera.  
Quizá sea solo un delirio provocado por la fiebre de la locura, pero te siento, siento cómo me oyes cada suspiro y siento que tus ojos permanecen abiertos a pesar del escozor producido por las noches de insomnio. Puede que la falta de sueño sea producto de la vida que te he dado, tantas cosas has de perdonarme que quizá no pueda pagarlas ni con toda la sangre de mis venas, ni llorando hasta sentir mi piel pegada a mis huesos.  
Entonces oigo tus pasos y suaves susurros que se escapan de tus labios "No debo acercarme" Pero yo ansío que te acerques, que estés lo más cerca de mi que te permitan tus ganas y tus lágrimas. Pero temo mis lágrimas al no sentirte eternamente, por que no me conformaría con una noche, y lo sabes.  
Apoyas tu mano sobre la puerta, esta maldita puerta de cadenas de acero. En el otro lado de lo prohibido pongo mi mano frente a la tuya y noto el calor que emanan tus sentidos que es recogido de inmediato por el deseo de mi mano. Y oigo un susurro imperceptible, unas palabras que me dedicas en silencio. Ante la frase inaudible sólo se me ocurre una respuesta sorda:  
"Te quiero Ichigo" Y mañana volveré a mentir fingiendo ser la que duerme mientras me pudro y estremezco entre cobardía. ¿No podré nunca quitarme esta coraza forjada en hierro con la hoguera que me ha dado la vida vacía?

Me duermo entre susurros de alguien que me apremia a besarla, de alguien al que, muy a pesar mío no escucho.

Y cuando su energía se tranquiliza y se sume en un letargo solitario, amenazo con despertarle con el más sincero abrazo. Pero me contengo y simplemente abro la puerta, me deslizo por el suelo enmoquetado y se inclino para darle un beso que no es más que el murmullo de un roce cariñoso.  
"Buenas noches Ichigo, ahora podrás dormir" Como cada noche…


End file.
